Oz?
by like-lions
Summary: He left Sunnydale without a trace years ago. Now, after a long search, has Buffy found him? And can he help Willow? Oz angst fic. Rated T for drug use. Oz/Willow - Angst, not fluff! :P


_**Author: Maddie-Skye R.**_

_**A/N: So, I just got this idea, after watching some old episodes from season 4, and I decided I'd write an Oz-Willow angst fic. Oz/Willow is usually just so, so…fluffy. And, well, I just hate fluff. I HATE IT! I need drama to keep me happy. So, this fic is rated T, for extreme drug and alcohol use. Don't worry, it isn't all too bad, and it's tasteful, and important to the story. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in the story, nor the BtVS franchise. If I did, this is how the Season 4 finale would have gone. :P**_

_**So, without further ado, I give you…"Oz?"**_

**Oz?**

Buffy Summers walked through the rough terrain, looking towards the moonlight high above in the sky. She gripped her windbreaker tightly to her chest, as the cool November air collapsed onto her shoulders. She was on the lookout for a certain werewolf, who had left Sunnydale without a trace a few years ago. Recently, things in Sunnydale had, simply put, been going to hell; especially with Willow. After Tara's untimely death, she just hadn't been the same. The old twinkle in her big, brown eyes had gone missing, and she wasn't herself anymore. Buffy, and the rest of the Scoobies, knew almost instantly that the only person who could bring the light back was Oz. Now, it was just a matter of finding the missing werewolf.

She came upon an old, run-down bar. The windows were cracked, and smoke was streaming through the open door. Tired, and suspicious, she walked through the poorly constructed doorway, careful to avoid the small gathering of cockroaches along the edge of the grout. She had an awkward smile plastered on her face as the bartender looked over at her, flashing a toothless grin. Everyone in the bar seemed to turn their attention towards the petite blonde, as if they had never seen someone like her in their neck of the woods. Buffy nonchalantly took a seat on one of the red, rounded barstools after wiping it off with the edge of her blouse sleeve.

Looking up at the bartender once again, she decided to ask him if he'd seen someone matching Oz's description wandering around this area; just to see if she was anywhere close to him.

"Um, excuse me?" Buffy said, shyly, as if she didn't want to disturb his hard work of scrubbing the glasses clean. The bartender looked at her eerily, signaling her to go on.

"Have you seen a man, about 5'4, with light red hair around here?" Buffy said, continuing on.

"I've seen tons of men who be's fittin' that description. He gotta name?" he said, seeming to get curious at who she was talking about.

"Um…" Buffy said, unsure about what to call Oz by around here, "Oz?"

"Wait, you're talkin' about old Danny boy over there?" he said, pointing at a small man, scrunched up in his large, black leather jacket, and chugging down a cupful of some type of alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah, yeah. I think that may be him…" Buffy said, quietly, as not to disturb Oz, once she'd found where he was.

Buffy walked over to Oz, taking a seat a few stools away from him, so she could get a closer look at his face without being too suspicious. He looked extremely pale and waifly. His eyes were empty, nothing like what they used to be, and he was shaking, but still holding the chilled glass close to his 

body. His fingernails were dirty, and an unhealthy shade of yellow. He had all the signs of a potential drug-addict. Buffy couldn't stand to see him this way, and part of her wanted to just leave, and forget that she had ever seen him. But she knew she had an obligation; to the rest of the gang back in Sunnydale, and more importantly to Willow.

Buffy stood up, and walked towards him, her footsteps making loud clacking noises as her heels hit the concrete floor of the bar. Oz, startled by the sudden burst of noise, jolted his head up at her, and he suddenly got a look of pure confusion on her face. Buffy smiled, knowing that at least a small part of him remembered her. She took a seat next to him, as the tension grew thicker. She wasn't sure what to start with, so she just decided to wing it until either she came up with something to say, or Oz did something.

"Hey, Oz. Do you remember me? Buffy?" Buffy said, in a smooth kindhearted tone.

Oz looked up at her, and examined her face, obviously trying to piece together old memories of his times in Sunnydale.

"Buffy?..." Oz said, his voice weak and rough.

"Yeah, so you do remember!" Buffy said, her voice getting louder, and shooting through the once quiet room, and bouncing off of the walls.

Oz blinked his eyes, incoherently. He backed up a little, obviously shaken by her sudden outburst.

"Oh, oh…I'm sorry…" Buffy said, trying to sooth him.

"Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara?" Oz said, having flashbacks and having some old, and bad memories come back up, after being dug back down into his soul years back.

"Yes, and no, Oz. Tara…died," Buffy said, sadly.

Oz 's expression, however, only stayed the same.

"What's happening? Why are you here?" Oz said, finally picking up coherent, and full sentences.

Buffy hung her head down. "Willow, isn't herself anymore…She's…Just not the same," Buffy said, starting to wish she could turn back time.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Oz said, confused.

"Come with me, back to Sunnydale, Oz. Then I'll answer all of your questions, okay?" Buffy said, smiling.

Oz nodded in agreement, and tried to get up, failing. Buffy helped him up, and finally realized how bad a position Oz was in at the moment. Walking back out of the bar, and into the cool, and fresh November air, Buffy prayed that things with Oz would go well; and that he would make it there in one piece.

_**A/N: So, do you like it so far? Yes, I know. I made Oz a druggie. Shame on me! It's just that I love Oz-angst stories, and this is the way that I sorta always imagined him coming back to Sunnydale, all drugged out and stuff. So…Should I keep going? I wrote this at basically 2:00 in the morning, my time, and I'm not sure if it's any good. So, review!**_

_**((And to readers of my HSM, and iCarly fanfics, who were sent here through author alert:**_

__

_**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! I have a chapter all set for iCarly, and I am getting to work on HSM, I promise! I just was really busy for the beginning of this year, with tests, and college apps, and SAT's, and all of that…But, I promise, from now on, I will update as soon as possible. Sorry to my loyal reviewers! **__****___

_**Oh, and as always, if you wish to help me with this story, just email me at:**_

_**Kellyfan80695 AT yahoo DOT com**_

_**Review!**_

_**Maddie**_


End file.
